User talk:Laura steel
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Candace and Stacy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Updating your "theme adventure" wikis I know you're probably not thrilled to see this message from me, but please continue reading since it concerns keeping this wiki going. I came across this wiki and your other "theme adventure" wiki (Candace and Stacy Wiki) back in March while seeing what Phineas and Ferb wikis were out there. At the time, I thought it was good that you had decided to move your project over to your own wiki. This week, I have been checking in on those P&F wikis to see if anything had been done with them and decided to see what you had added. It looks like you haven't changed anything since you created both wikis in December. When the founder or the admins on a wiki have been gone for over 2 months and no one else is making any significant edits, the wiki is eligible to be adopted by another person. You can read about this over on Community Central. Both of your "theme adventure" wikis now qualify as being abandoned. Anyone can post a request at the adoption page to take over either or both wikis from you. I am not interested in working on your "theme adventure" wikis because, frankly, I already have enough to do. However, if you are not interested in them any more, I plan on submitting a request to Wikia to have both forwarded to the main Phineas and Ferb Wiki. The forwarding request would be to take this inactive wiki and help reduce the clutter when people search for Candace and/or Stacy. If you don't want this to happen, then you will need to show that you want to keep these wikis. Put some life back in by making some edits every week or two. If you feel you can't make any significant updates to the wikis or really have lost interest in them, post a message saying so. I will check back here and your other wiki in about a month. If nothing has been done on them, then I will proceed with my forwarding request. I am also posting this same message over on your Susan & Mary Test Wiki. It is in the same situation as this one: you created it in December, added a few things and haven't been back since. It is now abandoned. If you are not going to improve that wiki, I will send a request to Wikia to forward it to the Johnny Test Wiki. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC)